eastenders_pagefandomcom-20200213-history
2014
2014 was the 29th broadcasting year of EastEnders. Months January Nancy Carter arrives in Walford. Carl White is murdered by Ronnie Mitchell after he kisses her forcefully. Johnny Carter comes out as gay to his family, but his mum struggles to accept it. AJ Ahmed leaves Walford following a job opportunity in Birmingham. Kirsty Branning leaves Walford. Carol Jackson is diagnosed with breast cancer. Denise Fox kisses Fatboy in the toilets at her engagement party to Ian Beale. Stan Carter and Babe Smith arrive in Walford as part of the Carter family. Poppy Meadow leaves Walford after posting a letter to Ian informing him of Denise and Fatboy's kiss. David Wicks proposes to Carol Jackson. February Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh arrives in Walford as Tina Carter's girlfriend. Danny Pennant leaves Walford after his relationship with Lucy Beale breaks down. Stacey Branning returns to Walford after her cousin Kat Moon sees her as she travels on a bus, it is revealed she is using the name 'Jenny' and has a boyfriend called Luke. March Janine Butcher leaves Walford and moves to Paris after she is found not guilty of murdering her husband Michael Moon. Charlie Cotton arrives in Walford claiming to be Dot Branning's grandson, he tells her that her son Nick Cotton has died. April Lucy Beale is murdered and her body is found on Walford Common, the killer is later revealed to be her brother Bobby Beale and her step mum Jane Beale was covering for him by dumping her body on the common. Lee Carter arrives in Walford after saving Stan Carter from a small fire at the Vic. The Albert wine bar opens. Ronnie Mitchell accidentally runs over Lola Pearce. Pam Coker and Donna Yates arrive in Walford as new market stall holders, Pam's husband Les Coker also moves to Walford with her. May Dot Branning meet Charlies mother Yvonne Cotton when they believe that Charlie is faking his identity . Lucy Beale's funeral is held in Walford. David Wicks and Carol Jackson's wedding day ends in disaster when David suffers a heart attack and Carol ends their relationship. June Dean Wicks develops an obsession with Linda Carter. Sharon Rickman is brutally attacked in The Albert, it is later revealed that Phil Mitchell ordered the attack. Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh slaps Tina Carter as their relationship becomes abusive. It is revealed that Ian Beale was having sex with prostitute Rainie Cross on the night his daughter Lucy Beale was murdered. July Sharon Rickman discovers her boyfriend Phil Mitchell ordered the attack on her whilst listening to his conversation with Shirley Carter. She meets with Marcus Christie and plans to take all of Phil's money. Patrick Truman suffers a major stroke in the middle of the Square. It is revealed that Mick and Linda Carter aren't actually married. Linda Carter is left shaken when Dean Wicks pinches her bum during a photoshoot for his salon. August Mick Carter performs in a 'big swim' for charity and his family cheer him on. On the way home, he notices Ian Beale talking to Rainie Cross so goes to see if he is alright, but Ian drives off as the police arrive as Mick is arrested for kerb-crawling. Rainie's mother Cora Cross reveals to the whole community that Mick had sex with Rainie, which humiliates his family. September Alfie Moon sets fire to his family home as part of an insurance scam, unaware his wife Kat Moon is inside, the house explodes and Kat is left badly burnt. Peggy Mitchell makes a guest return, asking Ronnie Mitchell to stop Phil and Sharon's wedding. Phil Mitchell and Sharon Rickman's wedding day arrives. Abi Branning accidentally tuns over and kills her pet dog Tramp. October Shirley Carter wants revenge on Phil and Sharon, so she hold them at gunpoint on their wedding day, as a scuffle unfolds, Phil is accidentally shot by Shirley. Linda Carter is raped by Dean Wicks on the night of Phil and Sharon's wedding. Linda Carter's mum Elaine Peacock arrives in Walford after Mick notices her strange behaviour. Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh punches Tina Carter during an argument. Kush Kazemi arrives in Walford. Dot Branning learns that her son Nick isn't actually dead when he turns up at her house on Halloween. Lauren Branning worries when she is stalked by an unknown person that she believes is Lucy's killer, it is later revealed to be her sister Abi Branning. November Linda Carter discovers she is pregnant but is unsure who the father is after she was raped by Dean Wicks. Kat Moon and Stacey Branning argue in the Vic, leading to Kat banishing Stacey from her family. Denise Fox discovers some of Lucy Beale's belongings buried in Patrick's allotment. December Sylvie Carter arrives in Walford. Mick Carter discovers that Linda was raped by Dean Wicks on Christmas Day, Mick and Dean fight leading to Shirley revealing to Mick that Dean is his brother and she is his mum.